Lifeless
by outcast-scribbler-x
Summary: When the world turns to a nightmare, a guy and girl meet. In a world gone so cold, this is a time where they need each other the most. Maybe in more ways than one can imagine. But is all too late?
1. Prologue: Ice

A/N: Hey. How's it going? I apologise, no time for chit chat.

So I was casually sitting around when the idea suddenly struck me. I am a big fan of the concept of a zombie apocalypses plus I love the fire and romance between Duncan and Courtney. So why not combine the both? A romance when the world's coming to its end… Just to clear something up, this chapter takes place far, far into the future. :P

Now without further ado I present to you… **Lifeless**.

**Prologue: **

It was cold; the air was crisp, and awakening. The trees stiff and frozen like. My breath looked as though I had just puffed on a cigar, and my lungs felt if they were to explode.

My entire being was knackered out so much that I feel like collapsing into the powdery, heavenly but ruthless beauty. Even my vision begins to fade, and my will to go on.

No, I have to keep going. My determination overwhelms my need for rest. I have to find her.

The fiery colours of the setting sun slowly melt into a moonlit, star studded canvas. Remarkably, the sky was clear, which proved to make the forest all the more shimmery; and red.

Snow was a sight from a picture, so perfectly layered by nature, no imperfections except for my own footsteps. The sky so bright it lit up the whole forest, and the stars provided twinkles to bounce off the snow and ice; except the cold wasn't so formidable.

Every part of my battered body is numb and stiff. Hell, if someone were to tear off my arm I'd feel nothing. I've become so accustomed to the bitter cold, it barely bothers me. That's the saddest part.

The crunch of my boots stepping upon the snow and panting echoes throughout the forest. Now I can barely move and the sky darkens by the minute. Moreover my vision is faint, and my head is spinning rapidly.

But she keeps appearing, before my eyes. That girl just made me feel so alive, conveniently in a world that felt so dead.

The fatigue has come too much to bear and fall into the nearest frost-ridden tree, gasping and wincing. I bob my head and remain for a while, trying to regain my strength to carry on. As much as I'd enjoy this suffering to end, have my life over and done with, I can't.

Although I've lost, I've also found. Her. And there's something inside of me nothing can't touch. Not this goddamn "apocalypse" poppycock, not anything that's crossed my path wishing nothing but the worst, anything that's knocked me down, persisting I stay _down_. It's hope. Simply, hope…

Without warning, my highly-trained ears pick up the faintest sound of other footsteps. I'm not alone.

I hissed. "Give me a fucking break." I frantically look around trying to discover the origin of the sound.

Then I spotted it.

Its eyes as sharp as a knife and stone-cold, burning with a fierce hunger, staring dead at me.

With its grey complexion that looks as sharp as steel; ears flicking for any sound. Swiftly, turning its head to encounter its prey, it takes small steps with pride and stealth from a distance. Fangs viciously dripped with saliva, deep growls formed within. With a snap of its head, brusque bite and a growl, I think "yep I'm toast".

Moreover, this guy has guy has friends. For which I can't see...

They've obviously surrounded me because that's how they function. In a cunning and clever fashion. Not to mention, powerful yet refined beasts of the forest, wolves.

I hear a howl, two howls. Gripping tightly on my hatchet, I realise I won't be able to hold them off. So the best course of action; is to run.

And I run. Despite being exhausted out of my wits, survival is of utmost importance. The same quote incessantly repeating, over and over. Got to survive. Got to make it out of this.

The wolves are hot on my tail and don't seem to be backing down anytime soon. I only catch glimpses of them as they dash in and out amongst the trees. I weave through the forest, slipping, sliding and twisting here and there. The path is clear now but hoary. With every ounce of strength left remaining, I keep going and scarcely pick up the pace.

But I feel as if I might actually die from exhaustion. After everything, this might be it. The end...

Suddenly I trip upon the yielding, bitter sleet. Rolling and spinning down I fall face first as there was a sudden steep knoll.

I scrunch the snow entwined in my hands with a gritty expression. Like greased lightning, I get back on my feet and maintain my course.

I sense they're inching closer towards me and panic. I don't even bother looking behind me as per my eyes narrowed and dead-focussed on what's in front. My breath is raspy and choppy, I don't even have the slightest idea how I'm still alive. Everything is nearly going black…

But from what I can only just perceive, there appears to be a vast, frozen-over lake not far from where I am. Unfortunately, it looks too big to evade so I have no other choice.

Nearer and nearer, I stumble upon the ice-covered lake but hesitate. It looks thin, and I'm certain it wouldn't be capable to sustain my weight.

I whip around, and there I see are the wolves. All three of them, looking determined as ever to rip me limb from limb. I was reluctant but I stepped upon the ice, and took another and another.

Soon enough, I was bolting and ripping through the ice with the wolves trailing close behind.

The lake vaguely cracks underneath my feet. And the spirited wolves light on their feet, hunting me down doesn't help the panic in my breath.

Then, disaster.

A strident crack, interconnecting with all the small cracks in a trice to make up one colossal flaw in the beauty of the solid, immaculate hoar frost.

The wolves whimper and flee in fright. But I'm too frozen in fear to move. Right in the centre of the lake with nowhere to turn, nowhere to salvage my survival.

I first realise what is happening by that cracking sound, it's the ice beneath my feet beginning to give way.

And then the world was vacating upwards and I crashed in contact with the icy lake. Then, I collapsed into a bitter darkness.


	2. An Odd Man

~ Enjoy ღ ~

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Odd Man**

**Duncan's POV: **

A brisk and frosty breeze whooshed through. A biting chill overcame my form, which triggered a fierce shudder hail from my mouth.

Whilst I sat on the edge of my motorcycle I took another drag of my cigarette and tilted my head back in a breath of relief; blowing a smoke ring. I observed my surroundings; the urban city streets had been sodden in rain, raindrops drizzling lightly upon the surface composing loops in the puddles.

A couple of street lights flickered dimly across the street providing somewhat of an illumination yet, it was still pretty dark. Not that it seemed to have a bearing as I lived and breathed in the dark. An environment where I felt most at ease. Which is why I normally prowled the streets in the shadows. Who knows where the danger could emerge? The mystery and peril of the evening allured me. _Awaited me._ It was classic routine really.

I looked up as the clouds dispersed, revealing the midnight blue sky's ultimate beauty. Tiny twinkles glimmered, shrouding the heavens in a sea of what resembled petite, shimmering diamonds.

But the streets had still looked equally as soaked as before instead now being draped in a slight shine reflecting from the stars. The full hoary moon revealed itself and was as of now encased in an eerie haze. It was uncanny scenery.

It was chilly out, and all I had was my plain leather jacket.

It was then I realised something's not right. Everything seemed okay but for some reason…

Routinely, my criminal instinct kicked in. My gut was telling me something wasn't right.

More cautious, I exhaled where a cool mist had emerged hovering in the air for a few seconds, then vanished.

I flinched at the sound of heels click clacking coming from nearby. My eyes turned to catch sight on a lean woman walking. She wore a white blouse, skin-tight slate jeans and burnt-sienna boots.

From what my sharp eyes could just perceive she was a hotty (and her nipples were sticking out due to the cold and the rain). Curvy bod, caramel shoulder length hair and a mocha complexion. Plus, from the vibes I get she appeared to be the a-type, uptight.

One of those benefits of being street smart, you just read people directly.

Just then she brought herself to a halt. She seemed pissed and was on the phone.

"When are you going to be here? … "But I want you here now!" She turned her head and glanced at me. As soon as I looked, she swiftly turned her head back.

The girl in question whispered though loud enough so my ears could catch.

"But there's this guy here. He looks dangerous".

I scoffed. Typical…

Granting, I always do give those first impressions. Dark, dangerous, and threatening. It's probably the piercings, Mohawk and attire that symbolise that. But it's solely my character, who I am. Wouldn't change it for the world.

And frankly, I don't mind. I like the respect.

I couldn't help but cast doubt on her though. What is she doing in the streets at this time of night? I don't know why I was fussing about someone as uptight and prissy as her. Normally I don't give two shits. Maybe I do because simply, she's hot.

"Fine, just get here soon." Sighing she tersely hung up, crossing her arms in exasperation.

"You better be careful."

The girl in question turned to me, perplexed.

"You never know when yours truly might _strike!_"

She screamed and jumped. The words seemed to take her back. She had the most startled (which soon turned to furious) expression fixated, it was funny.

Laughing, I heard her growl and saw that she was giving me the mother of all death glares. Then she started to storm towards me and stopped once she faced me.

"That's not funny, so I see no reason as to why you're laughing. What's more is that you're an idiot." The aforementioned prodded her finger into my chest whilst scolding me.

_Feisty huh? This is interesting._

Smirking I said. "Rest your chest, there's no need to fear me. Besides, I don't think it's so smart being this close to 'Mr Dangerous' here wouldn't you agree?" I leaned my face closer to hers so that both almost touched.

"I'm not scared." She scoffed, blowing her bangs out of her face and briskly stepped back moving away and to the other side.

I had to laugh at that.

"You certainly seemed scared just moments before. Tell me, what are you doing here this late at night anyway?"

"I have no interest speaking to you as of now." The woman firmly stated her aspiration, still, she didn't look back towards me and continued looking the other way.

_She wanted to play it that way._

I persisted, "Come on, tell me."

No response.

"Hey, c'mon you can trust me. I won't harm you I promise."

"Yeah right, you're the last person I can trust."

"That shattered my heart princess. You should be careful what you say." I smirked.

"Oh ha ha."

I chuckled. "But I'm serious, I'm the safest guy you could be around with. Don't you think if I were perverted in any way I would've acted by now?" But be that as it may, no response.

"Suit yourself." With that, I continued smoking.

"I don't mean to pry but why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That." She gestured her head towards my cigarette.

"Oh this." I extended my arm, examining the cigarette I held between two fingers. "Because I want to."

"That's it." She was obviously displeased with the answer that I've provided her with nonetheless I didn't care for her opinion.

I shrugged in response.

"You just _want to." _She dragged out the _want, _saying itas if it were taboo.

"Simple as that doll."

She wrinkled her nose in revulsion.

"It's disgusting and critical for your health."

"I never asked for your opinion darling."

Then and there a couple of ambulance and police cars whooshed by, sirens blaring. All I could catch was a glimpse of red and blue flashing as well as the water upon the street splashing across. I felt some drops vaguely splash my face.

"That was… odd."

I replied, "You got that right."

I looked to my left to see the girl in question still standing there. The dim street light shone on her face, making it glow and contrast. I could clearly perceive all the freckles splashed across her face, and her dark onyx eyes sparkled like two jewels. She was beautiful.

"Excuse me, but I'd rather prefer you not to stare." She sounded quite conceited but all the while somewhat anxious.

_Damn, she caught me staring._

Quickly snapping out of my trance, I replied. 'Well excuse me your highness but I can't help it if you're pretty and I'm a man."

Her cheeks burned to a crimson. Obviously flattered, but realising whom she was speaking to she reacted.

"Ew. And stop it with the pet names. It makes me uncomfortable."

"As you wish,_ princess."_ I whispered the princess so she'd scarcely hear though I doubt she'd been able to hear it.

"Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

There and then, a car pulled up in front of us. I figured it must've been her ride.

She was ecstatic and nonetheless relieved to see the car and sprinted towards it swinging open the door.

"Hey! I never got your name!" I yelled, and was truly inquisitive to know.

The edge of her smile curved to fashion a smile and she simply said. "Courtney."

With that, she entered the car and drove off. Just like that.

"Courtney. Huh." She was hot, too bad I'm not going to see her again anytime soon.

Before I knew it, the cigarette I had once grasped in between two fingers was to prove no use to me anymore. I had flicked the nuisance on the ground and crushed it under my foot.

Soon, I got bored, and the street had defiantly become deserted. So the best thing to do was to hop on my Honda Black View motorcycle, throw on my helmet and drive off. Not sure where to, but I just thought perhaps just a quick ride about.

* * *

The engine roars loud and proud as I race down the road.

When you are riding a motorcycle, the world rotates around you.

You are living in the moment. Just you, the bike and the road all one as your prepare for each corner by slowing a bit or downshifting and then hitting just the right amount of throttle to carve a perfect turn.

After a long ride my ears ring and for an hour or so I normally feel like I'm still moving.

The sky rumbled and brewed for round two of the rainfall, and it felt a like a thousand needles hitting my face.

Why do I ride a motorcycle? For the thrill of it. Risks involved sometimes even heighten that enjoyment.

You're completely in contact with it all. You're in the scene, not just watching it anymore, and the sense of presence is overwhelming. You don't even think about what is happening.

You just experience the moment and react on instinct as you fly down the road.

The wind booms so loudly that you can't hear anything else, or even imagine any other sounds. Each bump in the pavement gently pushes you like a wave on a boat. Your eyes can hardly believe what they see; the motorcycle disappears and you're only aware of the world you're streaking through.

When I ride I feel so free, and alive.

I'm hurtling down though the lanky road. It's dark and wet, and I'm loving the odds. By the looks of it, I've left the city and trees run down both sides down the road.

Just then, I catch a slight glimpse of a person, a man whom staggered upon his two feet. He's just standing there, right in the middle of the road. And I'm headed for him, at top speed. I rev up the engine, in hopes of signalling the man. It doesn't work.

I can't think of anything else but to brake.

I can't. My eyes widen in shock as the bike screeches and glides across the wet road. But to no avail, does it stop. Instead the bike goes entirely out of control and inching closer and closer.

It feels as if it's all set in slow motion.

And then, everything goes black.

* * *

**Not too shabby if I do say so myself. **

**Just for the record, I came up with this idea before Shawn came along, who happens to be my favorite now. He's just too funny and cute :P Just sayain.**


End file.
